


Stepping Stones

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aliens Make Them Do It, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbating for a partner, Public Claiming, possessiveness/jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two incidents of sex, John and Rodney start something that becomes much more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twelve kinks of Christmas challenge of kinkofthemonth, including all twelve kinks in more or less detail: accidental stimulation, drugged sex, finger fucking, minor Master/Slave, toys/accessories, possessiveness/jealousy, biting, aliens made them do it, claiming, sensory deprivation, masturbating for a partner, healing or comfort sex

Light.

Then the world went black, and John was left with burning in his blind eyes and a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Colonel!" Rodney called out next to him.

John could hear shots being fired close by.

"Can you make it to the gate?" Ronon asked through the comm.

The gate. Yes, they had to get back there. John pressed on his shoulder, where he could feel the blood seeping through his uniform. Ronon had asked him something.

"Yes, I just... I can't see. Someone will have to guide me."

For a moment there was silence, and John lifted the hand not pressing his shoulder. It was grabbed by a warm hand. Rodney.

"I can take him there, but you'll have to give me cover."

"We'll try to draw them away from you," Teyla said through the comm, and then there were shots coming from further away.

Rodney put an arm around him and pulled him up.

John started running in the direction Rodney pushed him, although running might have been an overstatement. His thigh hurt, too. They must have caught much of his left side. He struggled along until suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

"There are more coming from the church," Rodney shouted.

Then shots came from a different direction closer by, and someone dropped down practically on top of him. John hissed.

"Sorry," Rodney said and moved around, then he stopped, and John could hear Rodney shooting. "Teyla? Ronon?"

"Hold them back, we're coming," came Ronon's answer.

"Great," Rodney muttered, "'hold them back'. What did he think I'd do? Hey, how are _you_ doing?"

It took a while for John to process that Rodney had talked to him. He was mostly trying not to think about the pain and to come up with a better escape plan. "I'm fine. Keep an eye on them."

Rodney harrumphed, and John imagined he was rolling his eyes.

John lay flat on the ground. Rodney was lying half on top of him, right knee between John's legs, but keeping most of his weight on his left side. Then he moved again, distributing his weight more evenly and lifting his hands. John tried to anticipate the next shot, strangely proud of how well Rodney could handle the situation. And strangely aware of how Rodney's thigh pressed into his groin.

Rodney fired a shot and shifted a bit, rubbing against John in the process. John must have lost more than his sight, because this was the most inopportune moment ever to get hard. Then Rodney fired two more shots and quickly changed the clip and somehow that quick competent movement made John harder, although he couldn't even see it.

Rodney moved back down, taking cover, and John could feel him breathe above him. He bit back a moan.

"You doing okay?"

John only nodded, hoping Rodney would see it. He felt Rodney quickly stroking his arm and took that as a sign that he had.

Then Rodney shifted again and up and when he pushed against John, John moaned as quietly as he could, thrusting up just bit, hoping that Rodney wouldn't notice or just take it as him trying to get into a more comfortable position. Rodney fired and shifted and John thrust up against him.

This was really insane, but John couldn't bring himself to care and blamed it on whatever his body produced against the pain. Another shot and John put his hands on Rodney's hips to steady him, yes, that was it, to steady him, to hold him right there. John rubbed himself against Rodney's thigh and thank God Rodney kept shifting around after each shot, somehow moving right where John needed it.

Then Rodney took cover again and was close and moved his leg around and John had no idea what he did, but he didn't care, he just held on until he came with a gasp.

Rodney stopped moving. "I got the last one, do you think you'll make it to the gate now?"

"Yeah," John said, and together they struggled off the ground. By the time they reached the gate, John had to concentrate so hard on staying conscious that he didn't think at all about what had just happened.

~~

Weeks after the incident John had almost forgotten about it. Between the worry that Carson might not be able to fix his eyes and his shoulder wound it hadn't seemed very important. And Rodney hadn't mentioned it, not even looked at him strangely. That meant that he either hadn't noticed at all or was fully intent on pretending it never happened, with which John was fully on board. What inappropriate blood-loss induced masturbation against a teammate?

Except that now it all came back to him very vividly.

Rodney had drunken quite a bit of the riflit juice that the natives here used to toast after a successful trade, and now he was high as a kite as far as John could tell. He didn't think Rodney would normally walk over to him, straddle him, and start licking his neck, while his hips moved back and forth against John.

"Rodney!" John said sharply, trying to detach Rodney's lips from his skin.

"Colonel," Rodney said, throwing his head back and undulating against John in a way that was really, really against military rules and probably against laws against public indecency.

John was hard by the time he could get up and excuse himself and Rodney from the wonderful festivities. He dragged him to the room that had been given to him during their stay. Once inside, Rodney pulled John's face forward and kissed him.

John's surprise was greeted with Rodney's tongue, which slid eagerly into John's open mouth. Rodney pressed his whole body against John's, and John had to use force to push him away.

"Rodney, you're drunk."

Rodney looked at him as if assessing that statement. Then he said, "I want to fuck you."

All the blood in John's body shot towards his dick then, because the idea of Rodney inside him... He forced himself to focus, because they were on an alien planet and Rodney was drugged and didn't know what he was doing. Unfortunately he did it very well. He leaned forward and started kissing John's neck, tongue flicking out every now and then, while his hands had found their way to John's ass, pulling him towards Rodney's erection.

"Rodney," John tried again.

Rodney cut him off by kissing him wetly. John felt himself pushed backwards until he hit the edge of the bed, and then he was lying flat on his back again with Rodney on top of him and it was like back on the planet where he'd been blinded, except that now Rodney kept kissing him and undid both their pants enough that he could align their dicks between them.

"We really shouldn't," John started a last time, but then Rodney started moving against him, and John blamed it on the sip of the juice that he, too, had taken and put his hands on Rodney's hips and pushed his tongue into Rodney's mouth, and then they were both thrusting against each other.

John slipped his hands into Rodney's boxers, which were only half-way down his ass, which John held now, pulling Rodney against him as he pushed upwards.

Rodney moved his mouth away to moan into John's ear. "You," he said, then his hips stuttered, and he came.

John thrust three more times before spilling between them, shouting "Rodney".

~~

When Rodney woke up, he looked as if he had a headache.

"How do you feel?" John asked. He was fully dressed, sitting at the desk in the room.

Rodney looked around, then down at himself. John had cleaned both of them up as well as he could with hardly noticeable evidence of what they had done. He wasn't sure if once again they'd play it as if nothing had happened.

"Did we...?" Rodney asked uncertainly.

Maybe Rodney had to know what had happened to decide if they should pretend it hadn't. Or John could simply lie to him. The 'it was nothing' thing had worked for him so far.

"Did we what?" he asked back.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm not sure, and if I'm wrong, I'd rather not tell, and if I'm right, you'll know why."

John looked at him. "We had sex." Rodney exhaled. John wasn't sure if it was relief. "Again," he added, not really knowing why.

Rodney's eyes widened. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember. I wasn't high on the native juice."

"Not last night. P3X-730."

John didn't say anything for a moment. So that was why Rodney had never said anything. "Yeah, I remember," he said.

They were both silent until Rodney got up from the bed. "I'm hungry. And we need to get back after finishing the formalities."

"Right," John said.

They both hesitated for another moment, then Rodney went to join their hosts for breakfast. John followed.

~~

~~

Rodney hesitated in front of John's door.

He'd debated with himself for over a week and thought he'd made a decision. But here he stood, freshly showered, wearing dark pants and a nice blue shirt instead of his scientist outfit, but he wasn't sure he did the right thing.

The problem was that he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing at all. Apart from some experimentation in college and some buddy sex in Russia, he hadn't had gay sex. He considered himself straight. Yes, he'd found John attractive from the moment he first saw him, but he was only human and that John was attractive was an objective assessment.

And then that objectively attractive man, who'd become a friend over the years, had started to rub himself against Rodney during a fight, and Rodney had run on total autopilot, defending them against their attackers and helping John to get off.

Of course, neither of them had said anything. Rodney hadn't even been sure if John remembered or if it had been a subconscious act to help against the pain. So he had stayed quiet.

But he couldn't help thinking about it. His masturbation fantasies of the last weeks had been almost exclusively about John. He'd replayed the incident in his head again and again with variations where they weren't attacked, where they were in bed, touching, kissing.

And then it had happened thanks to the riflit juice and it had been even better than the fantasy. Rodney could only speculate how good it would be if they actually had real voluntary undrugged or otherwise impaired sex. And then he couldn't stop thinking about how John remembered that first time and hadn't made any excuses and had been willing enough underneath Rodney even the second time, when he wasn't injured or drugged.

There was no reason that they _couldn't_ have real sex every now and then. Just a practical arrangement between friends. Except that there _were_ reasons like the risk of being found out and possible awkwardness and maybe John didn't really want this under circumstances that weren't out of the ordinary.

Of course, Rodney would accept that. He'd leave and shrug and would let John know that it was just a suggestion, that he wasn't mad or sad or heart-broken or anything. Imagining John's understanding and maybe pity was enough to make Rodney doubt if this was a good idea in the first place.

He was about to turn around and leave, when the door opened.

"Are you coming in or just admiring the Ancient handiwork of door making?"

Rodney's brain came up with a couple of excuses, but there were all quite weak and embarrassing too, so he figured he might as well give it a shot and followed John inside.

~~

"Okay."

That was what John had eventually said after Rodney had stuttered about convenience and relieving some pressure and how they were busy people and maintaining a relationship was difficult at best for them.

Just one word and then they were back at it, except that this time they were both naked and it was Rodney who lay flat on his back. And he'd been right. This was even better.

John lay on top of Rodney, nibbling on his ear, while they were moving against each other. Rodney moved his hands over John's back down to his naked ass. He remembered how he'd told John he wanted to fuck him. He still wanted it, but sober he couldn't bring himself to ask. Instead he shifted his head and kissed John.

John kissed back enthusiastically and it felt so good, so right. Rodney moved one hand into John's hair, holding him, stroking him. When they parted, John looked at Rodney with a grin and said, "I want to fuck you."

Rodney thought he should have asked first, but then panic set in. He'd never been fucked by a guy. Actually he'd never fucked a guy either, but he guessed that part he'd figure out.

He hadn't said anything, but John seemed to realize something was wrong, because he immediately said, "If you want to, of course. We don't have to. I could blow you."

"Yes! No, I mean, yes, I'd really like it if you blew me, but... it's not that I don't want you to fuck me, I just haven't..."

John looked down at him, then a smile spread on his face. "Do you want to try?"

Rodney hesitated. He wished they'd have internet in the Pegasus Galaxy. Somehow he doubted he would find much on gay sex in the Ancient database. And he hated being unprepared for something.

"We can start slow, just a finger," John said in a low sexy voice, and Rodney started nodding before he even thought about it. "Or two?" John added.

"Just," Rodney gestured with his hand, trying to say without words that John should start before he lost his nerve.

John moved away to the side, and Rodney immediately missed his warmth on his body. Then John had gotten something out of his nightstand and lay back down on Rodney and kissed him again.

He quickly moved down Rodney's neck and chest, licking over one nipple on the way, then teasing Rodney's stomach, before he took Rodney's half-hard dick in his mouth, sucking a couple of times. This was good. Really good. Maybe they could do the blow-job now and leave the fingering his ass for later, but John's mouth was already gone and he inserted a hand between Rodney's thighs, which Rodney parted obediently.

"Move them up a bit," John said, patting Rodney's knee.

Rodney pulled back his knees and felt terribly exposed, displaying himself to John like that. But John looked pleased, and that made it easier. He stroked Rodney's dick up and down, then took his balls in his hand and lifted them up.

Rodney closed his eyes. He'd come here for this, for John to do things with him that he'd never known he wanted. Like the wet finger that rubbed around his hole now.

"Cold," Rodney said quietly.

"It'll warm up," John said and pushed the finger inside.

Rodney gasped and tensed, then he forced himself to exhale and take a deep breath and to relax around John's finger. As soon as he'd done it, John pushed further in. It felt weird. Rodney expected John to start moving it around, but instead he felt John's other hand stroking his dick again. John held him in a strong grip, just like Rodney liked it and Rodney started thrusting, up into John's hand and onto John's finger.

John started moving the finger around then, and suddenly Rodney felt a burst of pleasure. John must have noticed because the stroking on his dick stopped and then the finger moved over that spot again. Rodney jerked and moaned. It felt amazing.

John pulled his finger out, and Rodney was about to complain, when he pushed back in with two fingers. Rodney squirmed trying to get the fingers where he needed them, and John moved his hand from his dick to his thigh.

"Shh, I got you," John said, and Rodney immediately stilled and tried to concentrate on breathing.

Then John pushed his fingers all the way in right to that spot, and Rodney shouted, "Fuck, yes!"

John started moving his fingers around, and Rodney thought if fucking was anything like this, he'd gladly take it up the ass any time. He was pushing down on John's fingers as well as he could, pushing his hands against the wall for some leverage.

John took Rodney's dick in his hand again, and just when Rodney thought this couldn't possibly get any better, John pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers, at the same time taking Rodney's dick in his mouth again.

Rodney was a quivering mass of pleasure, helplessly squirming under John's ministrations. He wasn't going to last any longer.

"I'm going to..."

The fingers inside him rubbed him furiously once more, and Rodney groaned and shot into John's mouth. John swallowed and sucked him through it until there was nothing left and Rodney was just panting heavily.

John carefully pulled out his fingers. "So how was that for a first try?"

Rodney couldn't answer, so instead he lifted up one hand and made an okay sign.

John laughed and pushed him aside a bit so that he could lie sideways next to Rodney. Rodney watched as John started stroking his own hard dick, keeping his eyes fixed on Rodney.

This had been the best idea ever. When Rodney could breathe almost normally again, he moved up and arranged John until he lay beneath Rodney. Then he took John's cock in his mouth and tried to think of every blow-job he'd ever given or gotten and stroked and licked and sucked until John moaned his name. Rodney let him slip out of his mouth and quickly jerked John a few more times until he came, splattering onto his stomach.

~~

In the next months Rodney didn't just have regular sex, he had fantastic imaginative new sex. He got to fuck a guy and got to be fucked. He learned to swallow and to sixty-nine. They had sex in the shower, sometimes on the floor, occasionally against the wall and one time late at night in the lab. Mostly though, they were in bed and Rodney loved every minute of what they were doing.

It was probably a sad statement about his life, but his relationship with John, if you could even call it that, was the most satisfying relationship he had ever had. He tried not to dwell on such thoughts though.

Until P7J-990.

The mission had gone according to plan. Rodney had proven his worth as a trading partner, doing negotiations while the rest of the team waited outside, ready to get him out if things should go unexpectedly wrong. The Kaphego weren't known to be a violent people, but there were particular about whom they allowed in their inner circle.

They had already agreed on what to trade and were working out the details of the logistics, when John was brought in by some guards.

"We found him lurking outside."

Rodney's trading partner, Hafago, took a look at John, then said, "Throw him into jail until we can deal with him."

"Wait," Rodney said before the order could be carried out.

Hafago looked at him.

"He belongs with me," Rodney said, and Hafago quirked an eyebrow up. "To me," Rodney corrected himself. "He belongs to me. He's my slave."

The Kaphego didn't have any slaves themselves, but they traded with all kinds of other people according to Teyla, so he hoped they'd accept it as part of Rodney's culture.

Hafago nodded at the guard, and they let John go.

Then he looked at Rodney and back to John. He gestured to the chair next to Rodney's. "Is he allowed to sit or should he stand?" Hafago asked politely.

John came closer, and Rodney looked at him and said, "Uh, yes, he's allowed to si—" when John dropped to his knees next to Rodney. Rodney stared at him. John looked at him with the slightest twitch in the corner of his mouth, then lowered his head.

Bastard. He probably thought this was funny.

"Where were we?" Rodney asked, trying to ignore John kneeling next to him.

Hafago re-read the last of his notes, and Rodney started talking again.

After a while he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked over to John, who still kneeled next to him, head lowered. Rodney shook his leg, but the hand simply started crawling upwards.

Rodney coughed, then continued the discussion, at the same time moving a hand to the back of John's neck rubbing him firmly in half-caress, half-threat. John just moved his head a bit nuzzling into Rodney's arm and pushing his hand further up Rodney's leg.

At this point they were almost done, having agreed on the frequency and quantity of the shipments.

The hand was now on his knee.

"Uhm, we will need to prepare everything before we can send our first shipment," Rodney said. The hand stroked along his thigh towards his groin and Rodney looked quickly over to John and moved his hand into John's hair holding him strongly enough that John hissed and stopped. ""We should have it ready for delivery in 10 days," Rodney finished.

"This will be enough time to prepare our first shipment as well. 10 days from now then," Hafago agreed.

Rodney nodded and let go of John's head. John looked up at him with something of a pout and quickly groped Rodney's crotch, before Rodney jumped up from the chair.

~~

After the mission briefing, in which John had been smirking far too much for Rodney's taste, John followed Rodney into his room.

"What was the hell was that?" Rodney said once the door was closed.

"Yes, Rodney, what the hell was that? Your _slave_?"

Rodney was taken aback. "I was just trying to keep them from throwing you into jail, where we would have had to bust you out, and I'm not sure that would have gone over so well with our new trading partners."

"And me being your slave was the only thing you could come up with?"

"It worked, didn't it? No thanks to you, by the way. You nearly busted us."

"I kneeled next to you for over half an hour."

"And you kept touching me. What slave would do that exactly?"

John inclined his head and grinned.

"That was what you were going for? My _sex_ slave?" Rodney asked incredulous.

"I figured since you were making me your slave, I might as well get something out of it. You got hard."

"I did not!" Rodney said vehemently.

"A little."

Rodney just glared at John, crossing his arms.

John came closer and leaned forward, stopping an inch from Rodney's mouth. Then he dropped to his knees.

Rodney gasped and looked down at John's upturned face.

"What do you want to do with me, Master," John said, and Rodney couldn't tell at all if he was serious or joking, or maybe both.

"Strip," he said, half-command, half-question.

John hesitated for a moment, but then he got up and started undressing quickly until he stood naked in front of Rodney.

"What next?"

Rodney couldn't speak, because there were so many possibilities. He'd really like to watch John masturbate for him, but he had a feeling that watching wouldn't be enough. Then he remembered something.

He quickly walked over to the night stand. John watched him.

He got out two things and hid them behind his back going back to John.

"I want you to prepare yourself for me with this," he handed John the lube, "and this." In his other hand he held out his latest acquisition from Earth.

John's eyes widened at the sight of the dildo. Then he smiled. "Where do you want me to...?"

"The bed," Rodney said.

John nodded and lay down on the bed. Rodney sat down at the foot of the bed where he had a good view.

He hadn't been sure if he'd ever bring up the dildo in front of John. He had bought it for himself for some solo experimentation. And for the time when this thing with John was over. Although he didn't want to think about that.

John had opened himself up with first one, then two and now three fingers. Rodney watched him, licking his lips. John looked so hot. His eyes were closed and he bit one lip, concentrating on the task, on getting himself ready for Rodney.

He pulled his fingers out, opened his eyes and looked straight at Rodney. Rodney had to kiss him then. He crawled between John's spread legs and lowered his head. John lifted his head to meet him halfway.

Rodney never ever got tired of kissing John, even if it was just a quick kiss like this.

He pulled back and sternly said, "Now the dildo."

"Yes, Master," John said more exasperated than obedient, and Rodney gave him a quick slap on his ass, which made John yelp.

John glared at him, but then took the dildo and covered it in lube. Once he was done, he positioned the head at his entrance, and Rodney started rubbing himself through his pants.

John licked his lips, then pushed and the dildo sank in. John didn't stop pushing, and Rodney scrambled out of his clothes because he didn't think he would make it very long.

John started pushing the dildo in and out, moving his hips. His dick was hard and he was breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked between pants.

Rodney hesitated. The thought of John fucking himself on the dildo until he came was very inviting, but his own dick was so hard and he wanted to be inside John.

"No," he said. "Not until I'm inside you."

"You could fuck my mouth," John suggested, and Rodney groaned, pinching his dick to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Rodney moved his hand to John's and pulled on the dildo. John understood and removed it, while Rodney quickly spread some lube over his hard dick.

Then he shouldered John's legs and pushed his dick inside John's ass. It slid in easily and Rodney was balls deep inside John in one stroke. They both moaned.

"Fuck me," John said.

"I thought you were my slave," Rodney said, forcing himself to keep still.

John looked at him, then nodded. "Do with me what you want, Rodney. Anything."

And in that moment it wasn't a game they were playing, it was just the two of them, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, and Rodney had a very clear vision of what he wanted. He wanted to fuck John and kiss him and hold him. He imagined breakfasts in bed and outside of bed, lazy mornings and evenings, walks along shores, visits to museums, cooking together, late nights on the couch, coming home after work to _their_ home, growing old together.

He was so overwhelmed that he had to close his eyes. Then John squirmed around him, and Rodney opened his eyes and started thrusting. He took one of John's hands, clasping it in his, and fucked him, eyes not leaving John's gaze.

John struggled a bit to move his legs from Rodney's shoulder around his waist and then pulled Rodney close into a kiss. Rodney took John's dick in his free hand and started stroking.

When John came, quivering around him, Rodney thrust a few more times before he came, too. He bit his lips to keep himself from saying something he was sure John wasn't ready for.

~~

~~

John had no idea when he'd lost control of the situation. And he wasn't thinking about his immediate surroundings although that didn't look too good either.

The whole team had been captured on P3X-409.

Ettal, the leader of the natives, was lecturing them on their sins in trespassing the holy grounds. Their goddess would demand retribution etc. John didn't pay really close attention, only listening for keywords like "sacrifice", "spilling blood", while trying to figure out if they could possibly reach and overwhelm the two guards that had taken their weapons without being shot first. He figured not all of them would make it.

He was trying to come up with a different plan, when one of the keywords, "ritual", popped up in Ettal's speech.

"One of you will receive the essence of life," Ettal said looking at Ronon, Teyla, John, and eventually Rodney. "You," he said to him and two guards immediately came and pushed Rodney in front of Ettal and forced him to his knees.

John instinctively moved forward, but several guards stepped forward at once, and he backed away again.

"What are you going to do with him?" he asked instead.

Ettal looked at him with disgust.

"We are unfamiliar with your rituals," Teyla stepped in.

Ettal looked over at her, frowning.

"All of you have stepped onto forbidden ground. We cannot let this go unpunished. The goddess wouldn't allow it. We must either kill you or perform the ritual of Renaquur."

"I think we'll prefer the ritual, but if you could explain," John said, and Ettal narrowed his eyes on John.

"At dawn one of you will kneel in front of the statue of Kelera and receive the essence of life."

Essence of life sounded like blood or...

"The seed will cleanse him and all of you, and we can let you go."

Seed? This guy was hopefully not planning to do what John thought. He looked at Rodney, then Ettal.

Ettal watched this, and suddenly an evil smile spread on his face. He stepped forward and grabbed Rodney by the neck and pushed him close to his groin.

"There are several ways the seed can be received. It can be spilled on his body or..." He thrust forward into Rodney's face.

Rodney made a noise that was muffled by Ettal's costume, and John had to force himself not attack him. He was sure he could reach him before the guards, but there was no way they'd be able to take them all.

Still the idea of this guy with Rodney, coming over Rodney or worse in Rodney, made John's blood boil.

Ettal let Rodney go.

"Why him? You can take me," John said, because anything would be better than watching this man put his hands on Rodney again.

"It will be him, because I said so," Ettal said coldly. He roughly cupped Rodney's face. "He'll make a beautiful receiver of the essence. Don't you agree?"

John pressed his hands into fist, shaking with the effort to keep himself from going after Ettal.

Mine. He wanted to spit the word into Ettal's face. Nobody was allowed to touch Rodney that way but him.

Instead he repeated, "You can take me."

"You are very eager to participate it seems. I suppose you'd like to offer to spill your seed for the goddess." There was something in Ettal's tone that made John think that he knew exactly what they did and that it wasn't allowed.

But before John could decide how to answer, Rodney nodded eagerly and said, "Yes."

Ettal said, "Well, then the two of you will perform the ritual at dawn." His eyes didn't leave John's, and John had to force himself to stand the scrutiny.

~~

When they were left alone to prepare, Rodney started babbling about how of course this always had to happen to them.

John hardly listened. He still felt the raw need to keep Rodney safe from anyone else. This went beyond the need to protect his team. It even went beyond protecting what they had started to do. Because John knew that it had become so much more.

When he'd agreed to Rodney's awkward proposal it was half to stop his rambling and half giving into something that he wanted but didn't dare ask for. Rodney had offered and John had taken, because it had seemed so easy. Just an arrangement between friends. Sex with no strings attached.

Except now he found himself fully tangled up in his feelings for Rodney. He had started regretting that he could never stay with Rodney after they had sex. In all the months, he had never once woken up next to him after spending the night together. And that was nothing that he _should_ feel bad about.

It wasn't just a single thing either. More and more he found himself smiling over an idle thought of Rodney. He had to force himself to not reach over the table when they had lunch and Rodney had some food in his face. And when they had sex it was less about reaching climax and more about being as close to Rodney as possible. He reveled in the fact that Rodney was so open with him. He was the first and only man that had ever been inside Rodney's body, come inside him, and if John had anything to do with it, it would stay that way.

He thought of Ettal again. After talking with the other natives they'd found out that it would have been highly unusual for Ettal to do the spilling of the seed himself. What he'd done, he'd done to rile up John. It had worked, and it still worked. John couldn't have let anyone lay his hands on Rodney. Not Ettal, nor anyone else.

"John?" Rodney asked, apparently not for the first time.

John looked up and saw Rodney standing nearby. Rodney put a hand on John's shoulder. "Are you all right? I know that it'll be embarrassing to... you know, in front of all those people. If you'd rather—"

Rodney stopped himself, and John knew his eyes must have revealed too much. "I'll do it. Nobody else is going to put their hands on you."

"John."

John didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled Rodney face forward and kissed him hard. Once their lips met, he couldn't stop. He started pulling off Rodney's and his own clothes, pushing his tongue into Rodney's mouth.

They moved towards the soft wide bench in the room, undressing as they went. John only removed his mouth from Rodney's skin to pull off their shirts. When they fell on the bench, they were both naked.

John lay on top of Rodney, pressing close, not caring about putting his weight on Rodney. He needed to feel him. He clasped one hand in Rodney's, while the other was in Rodney's hair, holding him. He kissed his way from Rodney's mouth down his neck. "Mine," he whispered into Rodney's skin.

"Yes," Rodney said, stroking John's back. "You're going to do the ritual, you and nobody else."

John's hands tightened in Rodney's hair and hand. He sucked on the skin on Rodney's neck. Ettal should see that Rodney was his. Rodney moved his head sideways, exposing his neck even better, giving silent permission.

John stopped sucking and licked over the spot once, before biting into Rodney's skin. He could hear Rodney's hiss and feel his body tighten beneath John, but he didn't scream or protest, and John stopped and licked over his mark, soothing Rodney.

Rodney looked at him and John kissed him, tenderly now. Then John started moving against him, aligning their dicks and slipping one leg between Rodney's. They rubbed against each other almost leisurely now, kissing until eventually Rodney came and John followed closely behind.

~~

They stepped up to the statue of Kelera under the watchful eyes of hundreds of people who had gathered to witness the ritual. John was naked. Rodney wore a simple white outfit, pants and matching shirt.

Ettal let his eyes wander over John with a smirk on his face. John stood defiantly, ignoring the urge to cover himself up.

"The ritual can begin."

John had to come on or inside Rodney. He had to be naked, Rodney didn't, but he could be. Rodney knelt down in front of the statue, and John pulled off Rodney's shirt. John saw with a certain amount of satisfaction the surprise on Ettal's face. His mark on Rodney was clearly visible from where Ettal was standing.

Then he stood in front of Rodney and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that they were alone. When he opened his eyes again, he saw only Rodney looking up to him. He started stroking his cock, thinking only of Rodney. They'd talked it over, and Rodney told him he could fuck his mouth, that it might be easier that way for John to come.

When his dick was half-hard, John stopped stroking himself and stepped closer to Rodney. Rodney immediately opened his mouth for him, and under the murmuring of the crowd John pushed his dick into Rodney's mouth. Rodney closed around him, moving his head back and forth, and John thought that anyone who saw this would know immediately that this wasn't the first time they'd done this.

He didn't know if Teyla and Ronon were here to witness the ritual, too. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He put his hands on Rodney's head and held him still to control the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew how deep he could go so that Rodney wouldn't gag. Rodney kept licking and sucking and as always it felt good to be inside him.

Still it wasn't enough to bring John off. Rodney seemed to notice, too, because he moved his hands up and around John's ass. There was another murmur in the crowd, but Rodney had studied the information they'd given them about the ritual, so John figured it was allowed.

Rodney pulled him closer and started kneading John's ass cheeks, pulling them apart just a bit, and John wondered if he'd really go so far and— He felt a finger around his entrance.

His hips stuttered, and he started thrusting into Rodney faster. Rodney pushed one finger just a bit inside John. They had no lube, but it didn't matter because it was enough. He could feel that he was ready.

He thrust a bit deeper now, and the crowd started whispering again as if they knew how close he was. John looked up at the sea of faces before his eyes fell on Ettal, who watched him coldly.

John looked back at Rodney, who eagerly took everything John gave him, who'd swallow every single drop spilling from him. John pulled out of Rodney's mouth. Rodney looked confused, but John gave his dick a few last strokes and came over Rodney's face, neck and chest, before pushing back into Rodney's mouth.

While Rodney swallowed down John's last spurt and licked his dick clean, John looked over to Ettal, hoping that he'd gotten the message. Rodney was a beautiful receiver of the essence, _John's_ essence.

~~

~~

The post-mission briefing had been awkward. They told Elizabeth and Carson the bite mark was part of the ritual John had to perform on Rodney. Teyla looked at John but didn't say anything. Rodney was grateful.

He wasn't quite sure what to say to John once they were alone.

"Are you all right?" John asked him, moving his hand to the bite mark.

Rodney felt that he should be the one asking the question. Instead he just nodded.

John leaned forward then until their foreheads touched.

Rodney didn't understand him, and he couldn't ask John what this meant to him. He was still too afraid to scare John away. Although after the mission Rodney knew that what they did was more than sex to John, too.

He just didn't know if it was as much as he wanted it to be.

He kissed John and let himself be led to the bed.

~~

Things did change a bit after that. John stayed longer after they had sex or asked Rodney to stay. They never spent the night together though. But they spent more time together, even when they didn't have sex. Sometimes after a hard mission they'd simply lie in bed together for a while, one spooned behind the other.

Rodney began to think of it as a relationship. And he stopped thinking about how things might be when it was over. Because he hoped it would never be over. That neither of them was willing to openly acknowledge what they meant to each other was only a minor flaw in Rodney's mind. It had nothing to do with fear. Really.

When John came into his room one evening with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back, Rodney shut down his laptop immediately. John had ways to distract him to which he was powerless. Sometimes it was easier to just give in. It was always worth it.

"Close your eyes," John said.

Rodney obeyed without thinking. His hands were lifted and a cloth was put into them.

"Open them."

Rodney did and looked at his hands. John had brought him a blindfold. Since he hadn't put it on him, he figured it was for John.

John stripped, giving Rodney sexy looks, which worked wonders on Rodney even when he stumbled over his pants and nearly fell face first onto the bed. Rodney smiled.

John caught himself and quickly got out of the rest of his clothes, then he moved backwards onto the bed.

"You could get naked, too," he suggested.

"Do you want me to blindfold you before or after?"

"Strip first, blindfold later."

Rodney lay the cloth onto the bed and made a show of getting out of his shirt. John laughed. Rodney turned around unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down along with his boxers in one go, giving John a nice view of his ass.

John quickly crawled up to him and kissed Rodney's ass wetly before turning him around kissing his stomach. The pants were still pooled around Rodney's ankles. He struggled out of them and his shoes and socks and then kissed John, getting onto the bed in the process.

John let Rodney guide him backwards, kissing him all the time until he was lying flat on the bed again, Rodney on top. This was always nice, having John beneath him, eager and willing. Except that he pushed Rodney away now.

"Blindfold," John reminded Rodney.

Ah, yes. Rodney found it at the end of the bed. He got it, and when he turned back, John was half-sitting, eyes closed.

Rodney tied the cloth around him, covering his eyes.

John lay back and reached out until his hands found Rodney and pulled him down into another kiss.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Rodney asked after they parted.

"Just," John said and moved his hands down to Rodney's ass and pulled him closer at the same time pushing up into him. Then he moved around a bit until Rodney's right leg was between John's.

Rodney pushed down, and John thrust up, rubbing himself against Rodney's thigh. John had pushed him further up his body. Rodney kissed him on the head. John smiled and turned his face up towards Rodney's. He moved one hand away from Rodney's ass and blindly reached for Rodney's face. When he found it, he pulled him down into kiss.

The movement rubbed Rodney's thigh against John's dick, which he clearly enjoyed, thrusting against it. Rodney smiled. It was one of the weirder sex fantasies, they'd acted out. Although he liked the way John undulated against him. He started moving against John, helping him along the way.

Rodney himself was only half-hard, but John's cock was already leaking, leaving trails on Rodney's thigh. John was panting heavily by now. He put his hands on Rodney's hips and started thrusting in earnest, pushing against Rodney, who pushed back.

Then John's hips stopped and the grip on Rodney's hips tightened before John groaned Rodney's name and came against him.

Rodney moved further down John's body to lick him clean.

By the time he was done, John's breathing had evened out. Rodney lay down next to him, facing John.

"Can I undo the fold now?" he asked.

John nodded. Rodney removed the cloth and John blinked a few times before looking at Rodney.

"That was... interesting," Rodney said with a smile.

"It's been a year since... that first time. I thought a little re-enactment might be fun," John said, scratching the back of his head.

Rodney stared at him. He had wondered if he should mention their anniversary in a month from now and decided against it because, as much as their relationship had changed, they had never made a big deal out of it, never made it explicit.

And here was John, not only remembering the first time they had sex, but planning something for it. Rodney was floored.

"So can I do anything for you?" John asked.

'Tell me you love me,' Rodney wanted to say, but he didn't.

"I've always wanted to watch you masturbate for me," he said instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked him.

"You always distract me with being so touchable that I can't keep my hands off you."

John laughed. "And now you can?"

"I don't know. _You_ asked if there was something you could do for me."

"I'll try, but you have to give me a moment," John said gesturing at his limp dick. "But maybe I can do something for you in the meantime. Or better yet, why don't you start and give me an idea of what you want. I'm sure it will help speed things up."

Rodney nodded and started stroking his own dick. He was already half-hard and the way John watched him with undisguised lust was quite a turn on. He kept his eyes on John while he jerked himself off, slowly at first, but soon his hand flew up and down his dick in a hard grip.

He wanted to come on John. He moved up onto his knees. "Can I?" he asked.

John nodded eagerly and said, "Yes."

Rodney stroked himself a few more times and then he came on John's cheek. John opened his mouth and Rodney's second spurt hit his tongue. "Fuck," Rodney said, shooting the rest of his load onto John's chest.

This was one of the hottest things he'd ever done.

John licked his lips and Rodney noticed that he was stroking his re-hardened dick. John thrust up into his hand and closed his eyes. Rodney watched the display mesmerized. John was fucking his own fist, his chest and face full with Rodney's semen. Just when Rodney thought this couldn't get any hotter, John starting calling out his name.

"Rodney, Rodney," John repeated over and over as if it was Rodney that brought him to such heights. And maybe he did. Maybe Rodney could do this to John even without touching him at all, even when John had his eyes closed and could neither feel, see, nor hear him.

"Rodney!" John shouted one last time and then he opened his eyes and, looking at Rodney, came all over his chest and stomach.

Rodney pulled him into a kiss immediately. They lay together kissing and not caring about the mess they'd made on their bodies.

That night John stayed until 5 in the morning, waking Rodney with a kiss only to tell him regretfully that he had to go now. Rodney nodded still half-asleep.

~~

~~

It was two months later that Rodney lay in his bed, bandage around his thigh with Carson's orders to lie down for the rest of the day and to take it easy for the rest of the week.

John sat next to him on the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked Rodney, putting a hand on Rodney's arm.

"It's just a flesh wound and not a deep one at that."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean the 'Oh my God, they shot off my dick' scare. Yeah, I...I don't know, I still feel the need to touch and check all the time."

John smirked, then put on a lecherous grin. "I feel the need, too."

Rodney snorted. Then he turned wistful. "It would have been really too bad. Apart from the obvious, I would have missed this."

John's face fell.

"Hey, I'm okay, remember? Or do you need to touch to make sure," Rodney said lightly, but John didn't even smile.

"Is that what you think?" John asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"That I'd just up and leave you. That without your dick, I'd just move on to the next guy with the right equipment."

"John, I never thought... I was just..."

"I should leave you to rest," John said, getting up.

He was out of reach before Rodney could stop him. "John."

"I'll check in on you later."

"John, I'm supposed to rest, but if you leave now, I _will_ follow you."

John stopped and turned to Rodney. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, you should," Rodney said firmly. "Maybe it's high time that we talked about this."

John turned away, clearly uncomfortable.

"We don't have to discuss our feelings in detail. And I won't say anything that you don't want to hear." John looked at Rodney at that. "But let me please say that our relationship means a lot to me and that I hope we can continue this for a long long time. And also, I wouldn't care either if they shot off your dick, although it would be a shame."

John smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"I would have cared. I just wouldn't have left you."

"That's good to know," Rodney said.

John's face turned more serious. "You can say it. If you want to."

Rodney looked at him, then pulled John down for a kiss.

When they parted John asked, "Did Carson say anything about sex?"

"I don't think he swings that way."

John glared at him, then his expression softened. "Do you think if I'm careful I could do a first hand examination, just to make sure everything is in working order?"

"As long as I don't move I should be all right."

John got up from the bed and undressed himself, then he lay down next to Rodney and pushed the blanket aside. He carefully pushed Rodney's boxers over his hips.

When he took Rodney's dick in his hand, Rodney sighed.

"It seems to be intact," John said.

Rodney closed his eyes and smiled.

John moved to kneel over Rodney's body so that he could lean down and take Rodney's dick in his mouth. Rodney made a pleased sound. John moved up and down Rodney's shaft, until it was fully hard.

"Everything seems to be fully functional."

Rodney opened his eyes. "You haven't tested everything, yet."

John grinned and gripped the base of Rodney's dick, taking the head back into his mouth. He sucked on it, moving his hand up and down. Rodney started squirming beneath him. John let him slip from his mouth.

"Hey, no moving around. Doctor's orders. I really don't want to explain this to Carson."

Rodney stilled and John took him back in his mouth, making short work of it now, sucking and licking around the head, rubbing the spot on the underside with his tongue until Rodney lifted his hips once and came. John swallowed everything, then lay down next to Rodney, putting a hand over his chest.

"All systems checked."

Rodney turned his head to look at him. Then he quietly said, "I love you."

"I know."

Rodney smiled.

"I love you too," John added.

Rodney's eyes widened a bit, and then a grin spread over his face.

He pulled John into kiss that was eagerly returned.


End file.
